<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What should we call her? by Flossy2003</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28051368">What should we call her?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flossy2003/pseuds/Flossy2003'>Flossy2003</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cassandra and Wolf series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birth, F/M, Fluff, Oneshot, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:00:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28051368</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flossy2003/pseuds/Flossy2003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a small comic I’m making on Instagram, called Tangled After Ever After. </p><p>Cassandra and Wolf have their first child, and work together to decide on the perfect name. </p><p>Wolf is a character from the book: Rapunzel and The Vanishing Village, who I ship with Cass.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cassandra/Wolf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cassandra and Wolf series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What should we call her?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey! This is just a small one shot I’ve done in my spare time. I’m going to make this part of a series of one shots, to go along with my insta comic, if anyone is interested. </p><p>They’ll be centred around Cass, Wolf and their kids, and will fill in some blanks in my comic. </p><p>Enjoy! ☺️</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wolf squeezed Cassandra’s hand, as she groaned.. </p><p>“Just keep going,” he whispered, “you’re doing really well.” </p><p>Cassandra frowned at that comment. She wasn’t doing well, she had spent the last half-an-hour crying and screaming. It was really embarrassing. </p><p>“Push,” The midwife instructed. </p><p>Cassandra followed the instruction, screaming her head off, as she did so. </p><p>After two months of travelling, she’d met an old friend, and fell in love. Over time, their dates became more frequent and a lot more intimate, which eventually resulted in Cassandra’s pregnancy. </p><p>She had never really wanted children, for many reasons, but throughout the months of pregnancy, she had grown attached to her baby, and was desperate to finally meet them.</p><p>“One more push.” </p><p>Cassandra screamed again, grasping Wolf’s hand, until her knuckles turned white. </p><p>Suddenly, loud cries, that weren’t her own, echoed around the room. </p><p>Cassandra fell back onto her many pillows, with a sigh. </p><p>“It’s a girl!” </p><p>Cassandra smiled, wearily, as her newborn was wrapped in cotton and handed to her. </p><p>She couldn’t believe it. After so many months of craving pickles, dipped in strawberry jam, and throwing up at random intervals, she was finally able to hold her baby. It felt so unreal.</p><p>“H-Hello,” she whispered, in the softest voice she could fathom, “I’m your mamma and this is your dadda.”</p><p>“Hi, there,” Wolf chuckled, leaning forward in his chair, to wave at his newborn daughter. </p><p>The baby looked up at him, her eyes wide and curious.</p><p>“She has your eyes,” Cassandra commented</p><p>“And your hair.” </p><p>They could both recall the first time they met, when Wolf had awkwardly complemented her short, dark waves.</p><p>“What should we call her?” Wolf asked. </p><p>Cassandra looked down at the infant, racking her brain for a name that would suit her rosy cheeks and pursed lips. She’d never been good with names, but for some reason, at that moment, the perfect one was able to blossom in her mind. </p><p>“I like Scarlett,” she muttered. </p><p>“Scarlett,” Wolf repeated, “it suits her.” </p><p>Cassandra beamed, stroking Scarlett’s soft curls. </p><p>“Now, for a middle name, I was thinking,  Lois. Because, I think Stella would kill us, if we didn’t use at least one of grandmother Rachel’s names.”</p><p>A smirk curled onto Cassandra’s features. </p><p>“I like it, although Scarlett Lois, sounds a bit incomplete, don’t you think?” She said, “I think something needs to go in the middle.” </p><p>They went through all the girls names they could think of: Willow, Emily, Lily, Doris, Barbara, Samantha, Chloe, Rita, Jean, Mary, until they finally came to a conclusion. </p><p>Their little girl was going to be named, Scarlett Ella Lois Woodsmith and she would be the best fighter and archer, the world had ever seen.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>